Please Stop!
by yume-azayaka
Summary: He loved her to much to let go, he did'nt love her enough to stop himself. TobixOC


**Please, Stop.**

**This fanfic is based on a horrifying dream I had, no flames please.**

**~Hachimitsu's P.O.V~**

It had been almost a year since I had joined the Akatsuki, my name is Hachimitsu Koh. I have a special "Talent" as Leader put it. I am also teammates with Madara Tobi.

Back to reality…

Tobi san, are we going on a mission today? I asked politely.

Yes Hachimitsu chan, I believe it's in Amegakure. Isn't that where you came from?

Hai, Tobi san. I said still polite as ever.

So let's go then.

Tobi said, as a smile crept behind his mask.

We started walking and when we stopped for the night we stopped at a small inn. With only the limited amount of money Kakuzu san had given us we were forced to share a room.

I stepped in the room, too feel a heavy figure push me onto the bed.

I turned around to face my attacker. I-it was T-Tobi.

Tobi san what are you doing? I yelped in surprise.

Hachimitsu chan, I love you. And if this is the only way I can make you mine, I consider it necessary. Tobi said in a low tone.

W-what d-does you m-me-mean? I asked scared out of my mind.

I see you every day, wanting you, no, needing you. I love everything about you! Your blonde hair. Your unique eyes. I won't let you go! Tobi said, smashing down on my small frame.

He started to undress me, with his height it made it even easier to hold me down. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I tried to get away, but I couldn't move. I was helpless like an animal ready for the slaughter.

He removed my heavy Akatsuki cloak, and then my baggy undershirt revealing my breast's wrapped up hiding from the world. After he removed my pants leaving me half naked. Even though the elder man was on top of me I was still cold. He started to take off his orange child's mask and his face was quite handsome.

But this was not the fun loving Tobi I have had a secret crush on no, this was a monster.

He unraveled my breasts and looked surprised to see how big they actually are.

Please don't do this Tobi. I said biting my lip.

Hachimitsu, no matter what you say this is going to happen just sit back and enjoy it. Tobi said in a deep dark voice.

Tobi took one of my breasts and started to suck on my nipple, I felt his hand trace down from my other untouched beast, past my navel and then his hand slid into my panties.

No more Tobi, please no more! I screamed.

He bit down on my innocent nipple and roughly shoved a finger into my tight virgin entrance. Gaining a loud scream from me.

I looked up at my offender as he started to pump his finger in and out of me, adding another finger along with it.

Please, stop… I pleaded with Tobi.

He took off his shirt to reveal a sculpted torso. He was an Adonis.

I think you're ready for what's going to happen next. He still held my hands above my head with one hand, and with the other he unbuttoned his pants. Reaching into his boxers he pulled out a massive erection. Bigger than most men's, it was something most men would be envious of it, most women would have loved it. Not me, I feared it. I was a virgin.

My eyes widened in shock, when Tobi saw this he smirked evilly. I didn't understand. Hidan san was the sadist, not my Tobi.

Tobi san, please don't do this I'm still a virgin! I don't like this please no! I begged.

He grabbed a kunai from his pocket then leaned down to where his mouth was so close to my ear I could hear his shallow moans.

Hachimitsu chan, don't call me Tobi san. I'm your master you will address me as, Master, or Tobi sama. Got that? Tobi said, tearing my undies off.

T-Tobi what is the kunai for? I asked in a hurt voice.

He pushed the kunai near my face, and then back to my chest slowly slicing my flesh, and leaving a long, narrow crimson line.

I winced in pain, wanting to scream. He didn't even have to tell me. I knew why he did that, I hadn't addressed him as master.

Awww, look what you made me do Hachimitsu chan. Does it hurt my pet? Do you want your master to end the pain? Tobi said teasingly.

~Tobi's P.O.V~

I slowly inserted my tip into her, looking for her hymen. When I found it I pulled out. She looked relieved as she looked up at me thinking I was going to stop. Leave her alone, or maybe even cradle her in my arms and tell her everything's alright.

Like hell.

I thrust into her unmercifully hearing her scream, hearing her beg me to stop. When I felt that she couldn't escape I let go of her hands and. I grabbed her hips and lifted them her being my partner it was my job to know everything about her, even where her sweet spot is.

I hit that spot repeatedly her pain filled screams turned into shallow moans. I loved it being in power hurting somebody I was a true sadist.

Hachimitsu's body began to twitch and I knew she was near her end. I on the other hand was just getting started. I pulled her on top of me to where she was sitting on my lap, like this I got in deeper. When I felt her small tight pussy clench around my length I knew she was at her end, and then her body went limp.

No Hachimitsu chan, you are not allowed to leave your master unattended to. I said somewhat annoyed, her limp body started to breathe rapidly a sure sign of pain.

P-please, T-Tobi sam-sama no more! It hurts! She said.

No, when I finish you can rest! I said yanking her hair, and kissing her roughly.

Mmmfffmm! She protested.

I flipped her over, now she was on all fours. My cock never leaving her still tight entrance. Now I was even deeper in her, her arms failed her and she collapsed I just kept thrusting. Deeper and deeper every time I hit her sweet spot, her pussy twitched. Even now I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer, I the tightness in my stomach start to uncoil. With a last hard thrust I came, earning a scream from the broken angel under me.


End file.
